Copyholders have been provided heretofore wherein a sheet containing matter to be copied is supported on a surface to be viewed by a typist who is doing the copying. Line guides for covering the lines below (or above) the one being copied have also been provided. With the advent of larger sheets of copy material, such as computer printouts, etc. it has become necessary to enlarge the area which supports the copy sheets, as well as the line guide members which results in greater inconvenience to the typist in moving the line guide downwardly after each line has been copied.
Furthermore, the larger the copy support, the more cumbersome is the entire unit to handle and operate. Problems arise from the standpoint of efficient means to hold the copy sheet on the supporting surface; means to allow tilting of the supporting surface for the best light and comfortable reading angle; efficient control of the line guide; facilitating use of the apparatus for the efficiency and comfort of the typist and the like. These problems have been overcome in the present invention by power operation of the unit, together with additional improvements incident thereto.